Crossover around the world
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Crossover of YYH, FBand etc. LH pairing...CHAPTER 3 IS UP! sorry to keep everyone wait...in this chapter, the title is 'What! my first kiss gone' To find out what's about it, read it!haha
1. The begining

A/N: I know, I know. I should complete my story but I really want to write this. Well, this story starts when Hikaru is 13 and Lantis is 15. It begins in the past of Cephiro. And I don't own MKR. But May, Lily and Jesslyn are mine.  
  
"Hikaru! Come on, let's go!" shouted a girl with black long hair and green eyes. "Wait a minute, May. You, Lily and Jesslyn go first. I'll catch up soon!" reply a redheaded girl as she ran off to another place. "That Hikaru is always looking for Lantis. What's so nice about him? He is just Hikaru's bodyguard. Whatever Hikaru do, she got to report to him!" complained Lily who has golden long hair and green eyes. " But I thought that lily used to like Lantis so much that you chased him all round till he was so afraid of you" said Jesslyn, who has long black hair and dark blue eyes. "But that is in the past. Now I am totally not interested in him. And Lantis is more interested in Hikaru." "But our poor Hikaru is not allow to fall in love." Said May.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the garden, there is a man with black hair and dark purple eyes, standing near a lake. "LANTIS!" shouted Hikaru. The man turned around and saw Hikaru, and then he shows almost a visible smile. "Hey Hikaru! What are you doing here?" Hikaru still catching her breath reply, "You want to go to mall village?" "With you, May, Lily and Jesslyn?" "Yeah! Do you want to come along?" Lantis heisted. "I don't think so. But I want to go somewhere else so I'll follow you till mall village." Said Lantis. "Sure! Lantis can I ask you some question?" "Sure." Reply Lantis as he and Hikaru are walking out of the castle. "Why are your eyes so lonely?" "Lonely? No Hikaru, I am lonely. But you have a good observation."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness was covering Cephiro. Half of Cephiro have turned in to darkness. People living in Cephiro have taken refugee in the castle. "We need the princess to be brought to a safe place. A very safe place." Said Lafarga, a guy with golden hair and sky blue eyes. "But if I go, Cephiro will be doomed for sure. I created this place with all my might. I'm not going to just leave and allow darkness take over Cephiro so easily!" "But Princess, if you seal the darkness, you will sure not able to continue living." Said Clef. "But I need to seal them. I used my 'will' to create this world, Cephiro. I just can't bear to see Cephiro gone." And she ran off. "Lantis, Prince Kurama. Go after her! Don't allow her to seal the darkness. She is too important to us." "Yes master clef." Said Lantis and a boy with red long hair and green eyes, Kurama, and they ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the entrance of the castle, Hikaru was standing there looking at darkness that is still covering Cephiro. 'Why did this happen? What am I going to do? How am I to save Cephiro?' thought Hikaru. "There is only a way!" and Hikaru starts to chant something. A light appears, making a circle surrounding her. The light then shot up to the sky. "Oh no. We are too late to stop her!" said Lantis as he and Kurama saw the light. Hikaru was floating an inch off the ground. "Hikaru! Stop it!" shouted Kurama as he and Lantis ran towards to Hikaru. "Lantis, Kurama. Don't come any close. I want to save this world. Cephiro, is the land, I build, and I create with my will. I need to save Cephiro!" said Hikaru as a tear fall from her eyes. Then the light shone brightly. "HIKARU!" called Lantis. "Take care, Lantis, Kurama!" and Hikaru was gone and Cephiro was back to normal. Lantis fell on to the ground crying and cursing himself. "Hikaru, is gone! Why? Why did you do it? Why must you sacrifice yourself? Why did you do it. If you go, what is going to happen to me, Hikaru? Why?" said Lantis as he hit hard on the ground. All of the sudden, a flash appear and brought everyone to.  
  
~ End of Chapter 1 ~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya! It is me! Hope you will love this story. I know that this story is short but it should be all right, right? Please r/r!!! 


	2. Hikaru and her Fiancee?

A/N: Hiya! It's me! Is been quite a long time since I continue this story. Hehe! Sorry for keep u guys waiting!  
  
Chapter 2: Hikaru n her fiancée?  
  
Cephiro High  
  
Time: Noon  
  
"Lantis! Why are you always yawning? It is disturbing my studies." Said a sliver headed guy, with blond beautiful eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Eagle. Anyway, what the hell are you saying?" said a guy with black hair and dark purple eyes. "You are reading a manga and say you are studying. Man, you are sure weird, Eagle. How can I become a friend of yours?"  
  
"What! What's wrong reading a manga, you top and model student of the year." Said Eagle as he pouted.  
  
"Hey, I had told you a thousand time! I did not want to be the top student or model student of the year. It is not like I want to!" said Lantis, angry.  
  
"You're right. A guy who loves to sleep all day in the class. And does nothing at all at the student council and still he could be the top student and model student of the year." Said Eagle as he cupped his chin and thought. "Did you bribe Zagato?"  
  
'Bang!' "Why would I want to bribe my own brother, Eagle?" said Lantis, angry as he uses a huge white fan to hit Eagle's head. (Fan again. ^^;)  
  
"You're right! You hate Zagato, don't you?" said Eagle as he cupped his chin.  
  
"Why would I hate my own brother, you dolt?" said Lantis.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"But Lantis."  
  
"Shut up, Eagle."  
  
"All right. Don't say I did not warn you."  
  
"LANTIS SAMA!" a voice was heard.  
  
"That voice is."  
  
"Primera!" said Eagle as he shakes his head.  
  
"Lantis sama!" said Primera as she jumped on Lantis.  
  
"AH!" shouted Lantis as he tried to escape from Primera's evil grip.  
  
"Lantis sama! I missed you." Said Primera as she smiles.  
  
"But I don't miss you! We just have not met each other for 24 hours. That's all." Said Lantis all angry.  
  
"As you had said, it had been 24 hours!" said Primera as she grab onto Lantis left arm.  
  
"Eagle. Save me!" said Lantis.  
  
"5000 yen!" said Eagle smiling away.  
  
"WHAT! YOU ARE ASKING ME TO PAY YOU JUST TO SAVE ME AGAIN!" said Lantis all pissed.  
  
"5000 yen! Take it or leave it," said Eagle with a smirk on his face.  
  
"All.all right! 5000 yen will be it! Just save me!" said Lantis.  
  
"Arigatou! Primera! Look at your hair! It is all messed up. How are you going to be walking around with such hair? Do you want everyone to know that Lantis's fiancée is a messy lady?" said Eagle.  
  
"What! My hair is messy? Oh no! I'd better go off now!" said Primera as she finally release Lantis from her evil, tight grip. And after saying, Primera ran off.  
  
"Thanks, Eagle." Said Lantis very thankful of Eagle's help.  
  
"Don't forget, 5000 yen!" said Eagle, laughing.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"LANTIS SAMA!" a voice was heard again.  
  
"That is." said Lantis totally got freak out again.  
  
"Kuno Chiharu." Said Eagle as he pointed towards the direction where the voice was heard.  
  
A girl, with long brown hair and green eyes, was running towards Lantis.  
  
"Oh shit! Chiharu!" said Lantis as he panicked.  
  
"Lantis. May I ask where are you going?" said Eagle, as Lantis got ready to run away.  
  
"Of course is to run away from these people!" said Lantis in his chibi form. "Anyways I'll see you in class later. Ja!" after saying, Lantis quickly ran off.  
  
" *sigh* how can Lantis always got so popular with girls? Even if I am popular too, I'm only in second place." Said Eagle as he sighed even more.  
  
Lantis ran as fast as he could to escape. Without noticing, he ran into the freshman block. "I should be safe here." Said Lantis all tired. He was about to turn to his right when he accidentally bumps into someone.  
  
"Gomen. (Sorry) Are you okay?" asked Lantis; looking at the girl he bumped.  
  
"Hai. I'm fine. But you had to look where you're going." Said the girl as she looked up and smiles.  
  
Lantis was frozen when he met the girl's eyes. The girl had crimson hair and eyes. Her eyes seemed to be melting the ice he had in his heart.  
  
"Hikaru!" a voice was heard.  
  
"Umi!" said the girl as she heard her friend voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a blue haired girl.  
  
"Hai! I'm fine. I just accidentally bumped into someone." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Mou! Hikaru, please stop behaving like a 5 years old girl." Said Umi.  
  
"Gomen. Oh yeah. Are you all right.?" asked Hikaru looking at the person she just bumped into. She looked at him and guessed he must not be a freshman. With that kind of height and build, Hikaru guessed he was a senpai. (Senior) "Senpai?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Lantis who was just pulled back to reality. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Hey! Aren't you Lantis Sol?" said Hikaru.  
  
"Huh? Yeah." said Lantis who was curious, thinking how did this Umi girl know him.  
  
"Oh. So you are Primera's fiancée huh?" said Hikaru, using her death glare on Lantis. "You'd better talk to her. She is out of hand. She is so bossy and brag about you being her fiancée." Said Hikaru all pissed.  
  
"Huh? Primera? She's not my fiancée!" said Lantis.  
  
"Lantis?" another voice was heard. Lantis turned around and saw his two best friends, Yuki Sohma and Kurama.  
  
"You scared me. I thought you two were someone else." Said Lantis all shocked.  
  
"Why are you here in the freshman block?" asked Yuki, who has grayish hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was trying to escape from Primera and Chiharu." Said Lantis.  
  
"So I see that you have met Hikaru and Umi." Said a red headed guy with green eyes, Kurama.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I did."  
  
"If you want to catch some girls, you had better not choose Umi." Said Kurama.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because she is big missy, rowdy, loves to bicker with people, loves to hit someone when she is really mad." Said Kurama smiling away, unaware of Umi's death aura.  
  
'Bang!' Umi had just knocked out Kurama with her fist, making everyone sweat dropped. "What did you just said, Kurama?" said Umi clenching her fist.  
  
"Ms. Umi. Please have some lady manners." A voice was heard. A girl with brown curly short hair and dark green eyes walked towards them.  
  
"Fu!" said Hikaru happily.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru. I finally found you. Mr. Zagato is looking for you." Said Fu.  
  
"Huh? What for?" asked Hikaru as her neko's ears appeared. (Neko = Cat)  
  
"It seems like your father is here too. And Yuki san, have you found Lantis- san?" asked Fu as she look at Yuki.  
  
"He is right in front of you, Fu!" said Kurama who finally woke up.  
  
"So you have finally woke up, huh, Kurama! How dare you say your own sister into a monster!" said Umi all pissed.  
  
"Huh? Sister? You have a sister, Kurama?" asked Lantis, surprised.  
  
"Yeah! Umi Ryuzaki! My sister! Damn it! I'm telling dad about this!" said Kurama all pissed up too, started to fight with Umi. Which cause everyone to sweat dropped.  
  
Lantis was totally confused with the current situation he is in. (Me too ^_^; I really don't know what I'm writing about!)  
  
"Lantis-san!" said Fu.  
  
"Hai, Fu-san. If I'm right." Said Lantis.  
  
"Yes. My name is Fu, Fu Houji. This is Hikaru Shido." Said Fu, introducing herself and her friend. "Oh yes, the principal was looking for the both of you, Hikaru-san, Lantis-san."  
  
"Huh? I wonder why?" said Lantis as he wonders.  
  
"Anyways, you two had better get going. Me and Fu will stop the two of them." Said Yuki as he smiles.  
  
"Hai. Then we will leave first. I'll see you later Umi, Fu!" said Hikaru as she pushes Lantis away with her.  
  
"Hai! Matte ne, Hikaru!" said Umi as she sat on top of Kurama.  
  
"Matte ne, Hikaru-san." Said Fu, smiling.  
  
(Matte ne = later)  
  
"But, Ms. Shido, aren't we helping them?" asked Lantis.  
  
"I know but do you want to get injuries?" said Hikaru pushing Lantis as fast as she could.  
  
"Arr. Nope." Said Lantis after thinking.  
  
"If no, please escape now!" said Hikaru.  
  
"But." Said Lantis.  
  
"Hey, look mister. I'm helping you here! You don't know the danger when Umi and Kurama starts to fight." Said Hikaru.  
  
"I did not ask you to help me!" said Lantis, starting to quarrel with Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, fine. The next time, I'm not going to help you! You can get all the trouble and I'll not bug in at all!" said Hikaru.  
  
"Fine!" said Lantis.  
  
"Fine!" said Hikaru all pissed up.  
  
'Just when I thought she was a gentle and kind lady!' thought Lantis.  
  
'Just when I thought he was a gentleman!' thought Hikaru.  
  
'SOMETIMES YOU REALLY CAN'T JUDGE A PERSON BY ITS LOOKS!' thought the both of them.  
  
In the principal room, a guy with long black hair and dark purple eyes and a guy with brown hair and green eyes were sitting on the sofas. Each on one side, having 2 cups of hot tea on the table that is in the center.  
  
'Knock. Knock.' Two knocks were heard.  
  
"Come in." said the guy with long black hair and dark purple eyes, Zagato Sol.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. But I heard that you was looking for me, Zagato sensei." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Yes. Come in, Hikaru, Lantis!" said Zagato as he faces them, smiling.  
  
'That smiles on Zagato's face.' Thought Lantis.  
  
"As you two had seen, this is Hikaru Shido's father, Makoto Shido." Said Zagato as Lantis closes the door. "It happens that Mr. Makoto knew our father, Lantis."  
  
'I had a bad feeling about this.' Thought Lantis.  
  
'What's going on? Why is father here?' thought Hikaru.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN?' thought the both of them.  
  
"Well, as you can remember Lantis. That father once said that he made a marriage arrangement for you with his friend's daughter. And this friend of father happens to be Makoto-san. Which means." said Zagato, smiling happily.  
  
'Really bad feeling about this!' thought Lantis.  
  
'What did you did this time, dad?' thought Hikaru.  
  
"Both of you are getting married when you two graduate from Cephiro High!" said Zagato very happy.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted the both of them.  
  
"Hikaru! Where are your manners? Father did this marriage arrangement because of our Shido dojo." Said Makoto.  
  
"But father!" said Hikaru.  
  
"No but, Hikaru. As you know that your three brothers are studying overseas. And I'm getting old, I need someone I can trust to take over me." Said Makoto.  
  
"But why can't it be Takako or Miyuki onee-chan?" said Hikaru. "Takako is 19, Miyuki is 17. You can choose between them!"  
  
"But both of your sisters said that you would be the best choice." Said Makoto as he took a sip from his tea.  
  
'Why them? My two sisters, you are dead meat.' Thought Hikaru as she clenched her fist.  
  
"Zagato, why can't you choose Kyou or Sasame?" said Lantis.  
  
"Don't ask me. This was father's wish. I can't defy it, Lantis! And your martial arts are the best among all of your brothers. Even I, lost to you!" said Zagato. "By the way, you always show no interests in girls. Why don't you get along with Hikaru?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why not? The two of you will be a wonderful couple, right, Zagato?" said Makoto.  
  
"You are right! Hahaha!" laugh Zagato. "Now, why don't you two get back to your classroom now? Oh yeah! Lantis! You will be shifting into stay with the Shido."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Hikaru and Lantis again.  
  
"Why must I shift in too?" said Lantis, really think that this must be a bad dream.  
  
"Of course you need to. You need a little more training on your martial arts. You can train in their dojo." Said Zagato.  
  
"But."  
  
"No but Lantis-kun. You should shift in. you need training. And at the same time, you can know Hikaru better!" said Makoto.  
  
"But." Cried Lantis.  
  
"No more but! Now both of you get back to your classroom now!" said Zagato.  
  
'Bang!' Hikaru had just close the door.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I'll just follow the orders. How about you?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Me too. But we are not going to tell anyone what just happen!" said Hikaru.  
  
"Who wants to? I don't want everyone to know that I have a rowdy and pissy girl as my fiancée!" said Lantis.  
  
"Fine!" said Hikaru.  
  
"Fine!" said Lantis.  
  
A/N: Man, this chapter is long. So as you have read, Lantis and Hikaru have marriage arrangement but at the same time, both of them had bad impression on each other. So what's going to happen next? And what will happen when Lantis shift in to stay with the Shido? Will their secret be expose in school? To find out what happen next, please r/r!  
  
Sorry for all my fans or readers! Sorry for not updating this story! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Actually I did not even want to continue this story but after reading the reviews I got, I thought that it would be the best that I continue this story or everyone would start to hate me. Well, I'll see everyone soon in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lantis's height is not so tall in this fic...he's only about 1.8m while Hikaru is about 1.65m...!_**

**Crossover around the world **

**Chapter 3: MY FIRST KISS IS GONE?**

Hikaru had her day went wrong in Cephiro high today! She gets to know the school coolest guy who is going to be her fiancée. But that guy is such a jerk! She saved him fro having injuries between Umi and Kurama and he did not thank her! Instead he scolded her. Hikaru was so pissed the whole day that Umi and Fu were afraid of her.

"Hikaru!" asked Umi as the trio was on to the cooking class.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you still mad?" asked Fu.

"For what?" asked Hikaru as she continued her stomping?

"Your engagement between Lantis?" asked Umi.

Hikaru stopped her tracks. She turned to Umi and Fu.

"How did the 2 of you get to know about it?" asked Hikaru, curious.

"Mr. Zagato was dancing in his office happily just now, saying loudly 'Oh! My Lantis is getting a girlfriend! And it's Hikaru Shidou.'" Answered Umi.

Hikaru's time froze right after she heard Umi saying it.

"Oh my god!" said Hikaru as she turned chibi running about at the corridors.

"Don't worry. Emeraude sensei had all fixed that problem." Said Fu.

"Yeah, Hikaru. Relax!" said Umi as she continued to look at the chibi Hikaru running about.

"Really?" asked Hikaru as her neko's ear appeared.

"Yeah, Ms Hikaru." Said Fu as she smiled.

"Safe." Said Hikaru as she show relieve on her face.

"But why aren't you happy about it, Hikaru?" asked Umi.

"People always says 'never judge a book by its cover'" said Hikaru as they continued their way.

"Is that so?" asked Fu.

"Yup!" said Hikaru, firmly.

In the cooking class, Lantis and Eagle were there already waiting.

"Why the hell I'm here again?" asked Lantis as he got sleepy and started yawning.

"To your information, it was you who chose this subject as the elective subject to the history class we're having." Said Eagle.

"And why are we here? I remember that our class for cooking is on the Friday. Not Monday." Said Lantis.

"That's SO last year Lantis! And we are here because it had always been the school traditional that the graduating classes to accompany the freshmen in the elective subject classes so as to guide them." Said Eagle as he read his manga.

"And this is precisely why our students could do so well and enter Japan's best and top universities." Continued Kurama as he enters the classroom as well with Yuki.

"Hey guys!" said Lantis as he yawns once more.

"Man, you've to cure that yawning, Lantis." Complained Yuki.

"Take it or leave it, Yuki!" said Lantis, as he wipes his tears due to the yawning.

"Don't care him, Yuki. He's always like this." Said Eagle as he looks up from his manga.

"Shut up, Eagle." Said Lantis as he hit Eagle lightly on his back.

Just then the classroom's door opened and came in the trio, Hikaru, Umi and Fu.

"Ahh!" shouted Kurama and Umi as they pointed at one another.

"You took the cooking class as well?" asked Kurama.

"Just my luck to be in the same class as you." Said Umi as she sat down beside Fu.

(For your information, Lantis and his group were sitting near the windows while Hikaru and her group was sitting near the classroom door. And their table is in the shape of rectangle that allows 4 pupils to sit together. I do not really know how to explain. It's just like the ones you see in other anime (example: To Heart) when they were in science class.)

Hikaru just looked at Lantis while Lantis was doing the same thing as well.

"My! I could smell fire sparks!" said Yuki as he noticed the situation.

"Get used to it, Yuki." Said eagle as the teacher came in. "They've been in this way since afternoon break."

"My!" said Yuki.

"Now class!" said the teacher. "I'll introduce myself now! I'm Honda Tohura. I'm your cooking teacher for this year."

"Hai!" replied the class.

The class, majority the girls, was getting excited. Excited over what? Of course it is Lantis and his gang. They had been famous since they were in High 1. Yuki, famous for his leadership qualities in the school committee. Kurama famous for his knowledge on biology and getting awards for it. Eagle famous for his great skill in doing and repairing machines. And Lantis for his good grades. But most importantly the boys are famous for their great looks.

"Why is the girls staring at us whichever class we went?" asked Kurama as he opened his cookery textbook to read.

"For whatever reason it is, it is getting creepy." Said Yuki.

"I'm used to it! It's been this way since High 1, guys!" said Eagle as he heard something the teacher said.

"Shh! I'm trying to hear what she is saying." Said Lantis who suddenly got interest in the class.

"As I was saying, I'm going to allocate the sempai to the freshmen so as to guide them well!" said Tohura sensei as she stared at the foursome especially at Lantis.

She knew Lantis since he was in High 1. Although his grades were great, but he refused to teach anyone well to get the same grade as him. Lantis was plain stubborn.

The class was getting over excited now. Everyone was praying that their partners would be one of the foursome except Hikaru, Umi and Fu were not doing that. Instead Hikaru and Umi were doing vice versa. They were praying that their partners would not be Lantis and Kurama.

However to Hikaru's luck, her prayers were left unheard. Her cooking class partner is Lantis! Lantis who looked pissed, got up from his seat as soon as he heard his name and his partner's name was called. He sat right beside Hikaru and smiled at her with his famous 0 Celsius degree.

"May we be the best team, Ms. Shidou." Said Lantis, raising his left hand to show his 'sincerity'.

Hikaru did the same to Lantis as she took Lantis's hand and shook it. You could feel the tension between the 2 easily. Fire and thunder was appearing from either side to show that they will never be the best group. Their gang sweat dropped when they saw the image between Lantis and Hikaru.

To Umi, her prayers were heard! She ended up with Yuki who was so patient and gentle. Eagle was with Fu while Kurama was pair up with some girl who he did not want to know much about her.

Anyway, the class started in this manner. Lantis and Hikaru were always fighting for things that had gone wrong for them. The class was supposed to cook curry that day. However, Lantis did not follow the instructions properly. He just put everything he sees into the pot. Hikaru flared up and hit Lantis with a white fan.

"STUPID! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S INSTRUCTIONS!" shouted Hikaru, loudly.

"That's hurts! You'd better remember what you did to me!" shouted back Lantis.

"I'd just forgotten what I just did." Said Hikaru as she poured everything away and redo everything properly.

"Why you!" said Lantis pissed.

"What? You're going to hit a lady?" asked Hikaru as she smirks.

"You!" said Lantis holding his temper.

"What?"

"Nothing!" said Lantis as he sat down.

"Humph!" said Hikaru.

Soon cooking class ended after much quarrels was heard from Hikaru and Lantis. (Sighed…why…?)

The school ended peacefully as the last lesson for Hikaru was English literature. She was glad that English literature lesson is done so only with the freshmen, not with those sempai especially Lantis! However life is not fair to her all the time. She remembered Lantis was supposed to move into the Shidou's residence soon. She stood up from her seat and rushed out of the class. She was to meet Umi and Fu who was in a different class as her. She was about to turn to a corner when she accidentally bumps into a guy and landed her lips on his. She quickly break off and blushed with her head down. She was shocked at what had happened. Hikaru sums up all her courage and looked up to see who was the guy. To her horror, it was…

For Lantis, it was heaven for the school to end. Finally he could go to his favorite place, the Kendo club. Lantis is the kendo club's chairman. He won many trophies for the school and himself. He walked happily to the clubroom. Just then, when he turn to a corner, he bumps into a girl whose lips accidentally touched lantis's lips. The girl seemed to notice it quickly break off. Lantis was shocked. He looked to see who was the girl who had accidentally did that. To his horror, it was…

"YOU!" the both of them shouted as soon as their eyes met.

to be continued

A/N: The end! Hahahahaha! I'm so evil to stop here! Haha! Well, I've finally updated this. Phew! I'm so tired

Please remember to R/R!


End file.
